SAFRA National Service Association
The SAFRA National Service Association is an organisation in Singapore. First known as the Singapore Armed Forces Reservists Association (SAFRA), the organisation was inaugurated on 2 July 1972 by Dr Goh Keng Swee. From a small club house in 1972 with 1,904 members when started. It gradually grown into a renowned organisation with a network of 5 clubs to provide quality social, recreational, sports and educational facilities for NSmen and their families. In 1994, SAFRA was renamed to SAFRA National Service Association. History The inaugural ceremony of SAFRA was held in 1972 at the first temporary clubhouse at the Norwegian Seamen’s Mission Home at Prince Edward Lane. SAFRA’s first permanent clubhouse at Toa Payoh, built at a cost of S$2 million was officially opened on 1975 by Mr Lee Kuan Yew, the then Prime Minister. Facilities included badminton, squash, basketball, tennis and volleyball courts. SAFRA membership rose from 1904 to 32,783 in just over a year. The comprehensive range of facilities accounted for a sharp increase in the membership. In April 1982, SAFRA’s second clubhouse at Jalan Bukit Merah opened its doors. Its third clubhouse at Tampines was opened in June 1988. Costing $11 million, its facilities include an Olympics-sized swimming pool and a theatrette. To cater to NSmen working in the city, SAFRA’s Town Club at Wheelock Place (Orchard Road) was opened in July 1996. Members enjoy facilities such as pub-cum-disco lounge, luxurious karaoke rooms, a MegaGym, a jacuzzi and a steam-bath. The fifth club, SAFRA Yishun Country Club was opened in 2001. In 1978 the SAFRA logo was unveiled. The 4 wings of the logo signifies integration of the 4 races and the sports, educational, cultural and social arms of SAFRA. The colour red signifies patriotism. SAFRA Radio was established to mark SAFRA's foray into broadcasting in 1994. Power98FM, the English station was being launched first. Later in 1995, it launched the Mandarin station, Dongli 88.3FM. In 2007, Dongli 88.3FM underwent a revamp and was relaunched as 883JiaFM in March. The station changed from a full Mandarin station to one offering a bilingual mix of Chinese & English songs. SAFRA adopted an activity-orientated approach during its pioneer years and mage an impact on the local sports, social, educational and cultural circles as well as community service. Among the first clubs were the Photographic and Shooting Clubs. Now SAFRA has over ten different interest/activity clubs to meet the various recreational needs of NSmen and their families. With a membership base of 220,000 with differing needs, SAFRA offers more than just clubhouse amenities. Other benefits and privileges include free movie tickets, special rates for tour packages, free legal advice and discount at shopping, dining and entertainment outlets. Members may also qualify for sponsorship or fee waivers for certain certificates and diploma courses. Vision & Mission SAFRA's Vision To be a dynamic institution effective in bonding NSmen through a network of quality lifestyle clubs, services and activities. We shall be reputed for our good value and innovation. SAFRA's Mission ''To make our NSmen feel appreciated for their contributions to National Defence '' Clubhouses SAFRA clubs are strategically located at Mount Faber, Toa Payoh, Tampines, Carpenter Street and Yishun. In 1997, club logo was designed for each SAFRA club to forge a distinct identity. A new clubhouse at Jurong West is completed in 2009. As this clubhouse is completed, SAFRA have clubhouses in the north, south, east, west and in central Singapore, readily accessible to all SAFRA members. SAFRA Mount Faber SAFRA Mount Faber, at Telok Blangah Way started operation on 1 Nov 2004 replacing the old SAFRA Bukit Merah which was closed for operations on 31 Oct 2004 after 23 years. The club was officially opened by Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong in March 2005. Facilities includes badminton, basketball, futsal, tennis and Multi-Purpose outdoor courts. It also houses a bowling centre, indoor rockwall, swimming pool, pub, karaoke rooms, EnergyOne Gym and child care centre. The SAFRA Heritage Gallery found inside the club, consists of static displays and an interactive component to recount SAFRA’s development and key achievements over the years. SAFRA Toa Payoh SAFRA Toa Payoh, located at Toa Payoh Lorong 6 was opened on 19 February 1975. The club underwent an extensive S$4-million renovation and was re-opened in 1991. After which the club establish itself as an Edutainment Hub with innovative and value-for-money packaging of educational and entertainment programmes catering to different age groups at one single location for an all-rounded, family-oriented setting. New club facilities like swimming pool, rockwall climbing was added. The club went for a renovation for the third time and re-opened in 2013. SAFRA Tampines SAFRA Tampines Club, located at Tampines Street 92 was opened by Mr Goh Chok Tong, First Deputy Prime Minister and Defence Minister in June 1988. A new $6-million three-storey annexe at the club was opened in Oct 1996. The club has been designated as a Sports Hub with its sports facilities undergoing refurbishment to give members a better experience while engaging in their favourite sport. When the Sports Hub officially opens in early 2008. Members can expect a wider variety of sports courses, events and programmes at the club. SAFRA Town Club SAFRA Town Club at Wheelock Place was officially opened on 12 July 1996 by Dr Tony Tan Keng Yam, Deputy Prime Minister and Defence Minister, to cater to NSmen working in the CBD area. The 6 year-old club then bowed out of Wheelock Place in November to make way for a new 6-storey club at Carpenter Street. The new SAFRA Town Club, a premier lifestyle club was officially opened in December 2002 by Dr Tony Tan Keng Yam, Deputy Prime Minister and Minister for Defence. The club offers a cool mix of food, entertainment and lifestyle facilities all packed into a six-storey building. Amenities includes a live music cafe, EnergyOne gym, fruit machine room, a meeting room for member’s booking as well as a spa outlet. SAFRA Yishun Country Club SAFRA Yishun Country Club at Yishun Avenue 4, costing $28 million was officially opened by the then Deputy Prime Minister and Defence Minister, Dr Tony Tan Keng Yam (who is currently the 7th President of the Republic of Singapore), on 19 April 2001. The club is strategically located in Yishun Park to offer a feel of nature. In November 2005, the $1.7 million SAFRA Adventure Sports Centre was opened, marking a new milestone to launch SAFRA Yishun Country Club into an adventure hub which is the iconic flagship for the club. The club also houses Singapore’s biggest indoor air weapons shooting range with 42 lanes of world class standard. The electronic scoring system found in the range is also Singapore’s only one. It also has a wide range of amenities like bowling centre, wall climbing and EnergyOne gym. SAFRA Jurong On 8 February 2007, the groundbreaking ceremony was held to commence the construction of a new SAFRA club at Jurong West. The S$30 million four storeys clubhouse located at Boon Lay Way, is just minutes away from Boon Lay MRT Station and Jurong Point Shopping Mall. The new clubhouse, opened on 30 May 2009, adopts a ‘Family Playground’ flagship theme. It has a suitable mix of entertaining, sports, food and beverages as well as other facilities that SAFRA members, their family members and friends can enjoy in a family-oriented environment. Unique facilities in the club include the largest indoor children’s playground in Singapore and the first children’s gymnasium in SAFRA clubs. See also * SAFRA Radio External links *SAFRA Website SAFRA Clubhouses Category:Sports organisations Category:Sport in Singapore